Blade Master Kailee
In-Story Categories: Rare Summon Unit, made by Ghost of Anon. Backstory By the time Kailee had accumulated hundreds of swords, the gods began their attack on the kingdom of Baruia. Initially, Kailee jumped at the chance to eliminate the corrupt while guards were limited. However, for some unknown reason, she stopped her hunt and joined the forces the first prince left behind at the Main Gate to repel the invading forces. She disappeared only hours after she had joined the gate, her presence obviously not affecting the outcome of the battle. However, historians agree that Baruia would have fallen earlier had she not intervened. The only indication that she actually fought alongside the Baruia soldiers is a sword discovered by a Summoner near the Main Gate of Baruia, which bears a striking resemblance to the first blade she forged. Appearance In-Game Categories: Stats Unique Abilities Critical hit rate capacity boost: Allows the critical hit rate boost to exceed the 60% capacity. Abilities Leader Skill: Blade Goddess' Power 80% boost to Atk, boosts critical hit rate cap and critical hit rate base when attacking normally & critical damage hugely boosts Atk for 2 turns *5% boost to both during attack, 70% boost to Atk Extra Skill: Vital Strike Massively boosts own BB gauge after critical hits have exceeded a certain amount & adds 3 turn enormous critical hit rate boost upon activation of BB/SBB *Fills 20 BC after 15 critical hits, 60% boost to critical hit rate Brave Burst: Blade Storm 6 combo powerful Water elemental attack on single enemy, 10 combo non-elemental attack on all enemies (damage enhanced if HP is Above Half), boosts all allies' normal hit count for 3 turns & boost to critical hit damage for 3 turns *+80% multiplier if HP > 50%, doubles normal hit count, 50% boost to critical damage Super Brave Burst: Myriad Flashing Steel 8 combo powerful Water elemental attack on single enemy, 16 combo non-elemental attack on all enemies, chance normal attack hits all foes for 3 turns & boost to critical hit damage for 3 turns *+80% multiplier if HP > 50%, 30% chance with a 50% penalty, 50% boost to critical damage Ultimate Brave Burst: First Blade: Vyln 10 combo massive Water elemental attack on single enemy, 24 combo powerful non-elemental attack on all enemies (damage enhanced if HP is Above Half), massive boost to critical hit damage, boost to normal hit count for 3 turns & normal attack hits all foes for 3 turns *+150% damage if HP > 50%, 150% boost to critical damage, triples normal hit count Quotes Summon Quote: To protect their memory, I sided with their killers... I wonder if they, if she, can forgive me. Fusion Quote: I have failed to protect. Therefore, I tried to destroy. If I had focused on protecting instead... Well, too late for that now. Evolution Quote: There comes a time when people need to let go. I have failed to do this, yet I do not regret where I ended up. Do you find that strange? Evolution Evolves From: Blade Smith Kailee Evolves Into: n/a *Evolution Materials: n/a *Evolution Cost: n/a Others Unit Changes *01/16/2017: Added "Gender" to "In-Game Categories." *04/27/2017: Moved Unit Changes from the blog post to this unit page. *04/27/2017: Updated Abilities. **Added 3 turn double hit count boost to BB. **Lowered critical damage boost on SBB from 55% to 50%. **Added 3 turn 30% chance AoE normal attack with a 50% penalty to SBB. *05/04/2017: Updated Abilities. **Lowered Atk boost during critical on LS from 150% to 70%. **Lowered critical damage boost on BB from 55% to 50%. **Lowered damage penalty on AoE attack on UBB from 75% to 0%. *05/10/2017: Updated stats. Category:CustomUnits Category:Wandering Warriors Category:Female Category:7*